1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire steps, and more specifically to steps that are quick and easy to use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
This invention challenges the problem of a person entering the hauling bed of a truck which is, most often, a farm type pickup truck. The problem is escalated if a trailer is attached and if the trailer is a gooseneck variety, the problem is further increased.
The gooseneck trailer tongue hitches to a towing ball located over the rear axle and centered in the hauling bed of a truck. The attachment mechanism is physically lowered and locked or unlocked on the ball and, because of the hitching location, is difficult to reach, or impossible for some, if standing on the surface that also lays beneath the wheels. Temporary steps are needed to make reaching this mechanism more attainable and the most logical and convenient location to mount steps is on a tire and wheel assembly.
Other situations where the present invention can be helpful are loading and unloading top carrier racks on vehicles, notably, sport utility vehicles, and servicing or repairing engines of most vehicles.
Although similar ideas and methods have been introduced, the present invention is uniquely easy to use, simple in design, versatile and inexpensive to produce. Thus, it provides a quick acceptable solution for the foregoing problems mentioned and, possibly, many not mentioned.